The Sorcerer's Bride
by bluebarnowl
Summary: Lorelei is questioning her origins, when she starts doig these strange things happening to her. The Nomicon is teaching her Telekinesis so she can rescue Randy who's been kidnapped by McFist while he's in his Ninja suit. Please Read New in Norrisville then The Heart Of The Ninja before this or you'll be confused! Some torture is involved! You've been warned!
1. Chapter 1

**B.T.M.S.O.T.S**

I noticed some strange things I've been doing lately. Randy has been noticing it too, but I told him to blame it on puberty. (Turns out, he blames a lot of things on puberty.) I've been craving salt, my legs have been sticking to together if I spilled some water on them, I've been attracted to shiny things, I've even been obsessing about how I look! And I've been singing to my self. (More than usual, and it's one of those songs without words or music.)

I don't know what's going on. I decided to look the symptoms on the internet, but the weird thing is, all I could find the answers on it were, they were symptoms of mermaids. _'Mermaids! What?' _ I decided to ignore them and thought they would go away. That wasn't going to work. During P.E., I would be lagging behind

the other girls because my legs would feel like I'm running with anchors chained to them! Then a line from the prophecy came to my mind. _'Though her true home is the sea.'_ Does that mean . . . No! No it couldn't! When Randy and I were walking home, he noticed I've been deep in thought for the last 3 blocks. "Is there something bothering you?" "Actually, yes, there is. You know those weird things that I've been doing?"

"Yeah, but you said to blame puberty." "Well, I don't know about that anymore." He started inching away from me as we were walking towards his house. "I'm not going to punch you again!" He calmed down a little bit and started inching back towards me. I told him about the symptoms and what I found online. "That's crazy, right?"

He stared at the sidewalk as we reached his house. "Right?" I repeated. "Well, we are training in an 800 year-old magical book. And we've faced strange things right? " Then I realized he was telling the truth. "You don't really think I'm a . . . you know?" When we got into his house, I got my laptop and together we looked up more about the weird things.

We found a website that had more accurate assumptions and it explained that mermaids that could go on land were known as _Lorelei's. _Their legs would be hurting because they weren't use to walking, they were more use to swimming. They would be craving salt because they needed it to survive. They loved their beauty and

they thought shiny things would make them look prettier. Their legs would be sticking together if wet because they think they are trying to form their tail. And lastly the singing, they would practice their voices to see if they still have that haunting melody.

"Well, these are the symptoms. But even if I am mermaid, wouldn't I be born in the ocean and have fins?" I was kind of freaking out a little on the inside. Randy scrolled down a little and read another paragraph I couldn't see. "It says here that all those stories of mermaids falling in love and coming on to land to be with the

ones they love, would result in a child born from land and sea, they would be known as _'land walkers'. _The offspring would live with the parent who is the one that lives on the land, and like human teenagers, during the puberty years they would go through strange stages." "Ok, this is insane! I'm not a mermaid and there are no such thing as mermaids!"

The Nomicon in Randy's book bag started glowng a furious red. We both knew it wanted to talk to us. I shut my laptop and we both opened the Nomicon. We landed in the training dojo. Then some words came floating down in front of us.

_**'The things that seem strange to you, may be considered normal to others.'**_

"What do you do you mean by 'others'?" I've been trying to decipher the prophecy and now all of this is getting harder. Then the floor vanished beneath us. We were falling and we landed in a pond. "What was that for, Nomicon?" Randy was obviously puzzled. I had accidently swallowed a mouth full of the pond water. Suddenly, my legs were being pulled together! At first, I tried to fight it but then I stopped.

I let it come. I looked at Randy and he was staring down at my legs. I looked at my legs too, but they weren't legs anymore. There was a tail where my legs should be! It was a shimmering sapphire blue tail with a few gold scales here and there. "Whoa," was all I could say. "No wonder my parents never let me go swimming in a public pool."

"How did you not know about this?" "Well, ever since I could remember I've only taking showers, I'm not the kind of person who likes to take bath's." I tried swimming around a little bit to test it out. I was looking down at it when I noticed something's at the sides of my waist. They were gills! I ducked under water and opened my mouth and breathed! I was breathing underwater! "Okay, Nomicon, I think she's been freaked out enough."

Randy was trying to get out of the water. "Wait, how do I change back?"

_**'Swallow the air.'**_

"Uh, ok." I swallowed some air, and I felt my legs come back. I climbed out of the water. Then I felt a breeze. "Please tell me my clothes are still on." I looked down and they were. "Phew," Then the force came once again and pushed us back into our bodies.

* * *

**Randy's POV**

_After what we just experienced, I thought that we should tell Howard, but Lorelei voted against it. "Why not?" "Because he already knows so much! He would be in even more danger if he knew anymore of this!" She was right. Like the time Howard got kidnapped by McFist because everyone thought he knew who the Ninja is. _

_When we were back in our bodies, Howard was in my room playing Grave Puncher. "About time you guys woke up." "Do you have a copy of Randy's house key or something?" He held up a key, "Yes." _

_Lorelei rolled her eyes and climbed off my bed. "What were you two doing in the Nomicon anyway?" "More training." It hurt me a little to lie to Howard. We told each other everything. Howard put down the controller and turned off the game. "Guys, there is something we need to talk about." Lori and I looked at each. Howard isn't _

_the one who is serious right off the back. "What happened?" "I saw McFist and Viceroy snooping around in our lockers! But they didn't take anything, I think they put something in them." "We've got to go back and find out what they implanted in our lockers." Lorelei was getting her shoes on. _

_We were running down the street and into the school. We had to separate because our lockers were far apart from each other. Lori went left, I went right, and Howard went forward. When we each opened our lockers, we cleaned them out, looking for anything out of the ordinary. At first I didn't find anything, but then I looked up._

_Sticking to the roof of my locker was a tiny, but visible camera. I picked it off my locker, threw it on the ground and smashed it with my foot. Lori and Howard came running up to me with the same cameras in their hands. They each smashed them also. "They are going to start something real soon." Lori was looking around to make sure there wasn't anything else Viceroy could have set up._

_We started walking back to my house, when Lori suddenly slumped forward. She was looking pale and her eyes started closing. "Lori!" I caught her before she hit the ground. I saw that there was tranquilizer dart in her neck. I plucked it out and threw on the ground. "Howard go back to your house and lock your doors, I'll call you when it's safe to come back over!" _

_I pulled on my mask as Howard went running off. I carried Lori superhero style and headed back to my house. I looked back and saw a black van coming straight for us. I was about 30 feet from my house when I too, felt something hit my neck. I was able to put Lori on the porch before I dropped to my knees. The last thing I remember was being dragged backwards before my vision started to fade..._

* * *

**B.T.M.S.O.T.S**

I woke up on the porch of Randy's house. My head was throbbing and my entire body felt numb. I sat up and saw it was nighttime. I looked down at my feet and there was an envelope. I forced my arms to obey and grabbed the envelope. I opened it and was a letter for me.

_**Lorelei Beverly,**_

_**We have your precious boyfriend, Randy.**_

_**Or should I say The Ninja. **_

_**Come to McFist Industries at Midnight tonight,**_

_**or your Ninja/Boyfriend will be electrocuted. **_

_**Don't tell anyone about this, and don't call the police. **_

_**McFist.**_

I looked at my watch and saw it was 8:30 p.m. I ran inside and grabbed the Nomicon. I opened it was immediately sucked in. "Nomicon, what do I do? Randy's been captured and he's being held hostage! They know he's the Ninja!" I felt tears welling up in my eyes. Then there was a light breeze that turned into a gale that swept me up into the air and to an old weeping willow (It's a kind of tree, look it up.)

The tree then spoke to me:

**_'I have been teaching Randy how to use telepathy, but to you I will teach you how to do telekinesis.' _**

"Alright, I have until midnight. Then I'm off to turn my self in to save Randy."

_**'Let us begin.'**_

* * *

**Randy's being held hostage, but what would they want Lorelei for if they already have the Ninja? Is the Sorcerer involved? Will Lorelei learn telekinesis in time to save Randy? Please give me more than just a one word response.**


	2. The Meeting

**Randy's POV**

_I woke up in a dark, cold room. My head was killing me. My arms were chained to a concrete wall. Even though it was dark, I could tell it was a big room. I could tell I still had my suit on. "Wake up, Ninja!" Then there was a blinding light in my eyes. My eyes had to adjust to see a large tower-like structure in the middle of a huge room with metal cages in the walls. _

_'This is the room that Howard was kept prisoner in!' I thought it looked familiar. I saw McFist and Viceroy in the tower, at the controls. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO LORELEI?" I shouted at the top of my lungs. I felt a jolt of electricity rocket through my body. Though the suit absorbs most of the pain, it still hurts like a son of a gun! _

_I was able to muffle a scream. But I knew McFist could see I was in pain. "I wouldn't be shouting at someone who could kill me if I were you, kid!" "WHERE IS SHE?" "Ugh, we couldn't force her to come here, the Sorcerer said he wants to come to him out of her own free will." 'The Prophecy?' "Why would he want Lori?" "He wants _

_her to be his bride." "WHAT?" Another jolt! "Look, I know Lori is not at marrying age, but the Sorcerer promised me and my family, plus Viceroy, immortality if she marries him!" "You know she is going to say 'No' right?" I could see McFist had a sly grin on his face. "Oh, don't worry, she be crying 'Yes' when she see's you. But _

_for now let's, work on getting your mask off." I saw a robotic arm come down from the ceiling. It pinched the top of my mask, and pulled . . . but nothing happened. "VICEROY! I think your robot arm is broken!" "It can't be broken! I just built it!" It tugged harder, all most ripping my head off. "Forget the arm! Larry! Go get that mask off the Ninja!"_

_I saw 'Larry' coming over and his hand reaching up to grab my mask. But when he tried to pull it off, his arm melted into goo. "Oh, yeah. I forgot to tell you! The only one who can wear and take off the mask, is the Ninja himself!" And again another jolt, but this one was more powerful! This one made me scream! "What's the point of taking off my mask? You already know who I am!" _

_"The Sorcerer want's to make sure that the Ninja is Lorelei's boyfriend." Viceroy was looking down at his tablet while he was explaining. "And why is that?" "So she can kill you." "And again I ask WHAT?" This time I didn't get electrocuted. "That's enough chitchat! Viceroy put him back to sleep!" "Yes, sir." I again got another dart in my neck. "Again with the dart?" I was able to say before I fell asleep._

* * *

**B.T.M.S.O.T.S**

Within two hours I have only mastered half of the telekinesis technique. But it'll have to do, it's already 11:00 p.m. And McFist industries is about an hour's walk from here. I can move objects that are at least 500 pounds or lighter. I just need to focus on it. I was already walking down to the city, when images came to my mind

of what condition Randy might be in. Bloody, torn up, beaten, unconscious. If I wasn't already shivering from the cold, hard, pouring rain, I'm shivering now. Most of the city was deserted, but you could see some shops were still open. I finally made it to McFist Industries, at the heart of the city. I looked at my watch, it was 11:30 p.m.

I took a deep breath and walked in. The place was completely black. My gut was telling me to turn around now. I had to remind my gut not to be such a chicken AND we have to save Randy. I looked down to see glowing green arrows pointing the way. I carefully followed them. (With creeping haunted mansion exploring music playing in my head.) I had followed them upstairs to McFist's office.

I had my Ninja mask in my pocket. I was in front of the double doors that lead to the inside of his office. '_Mother give me strength for what I am about to see.' _I thought as my hand reached up to my mother's necklace. I looked at my watch, 11:59 p.m. I walked through the doors and Ninja Randy was tied up in the middle of the room with chains. No sign of McFist, Viceroy, or the Sorcerer.

_'This says trap ALL over it.' _Ninja Randy was unconscious. And of course, a small metal cage falls around me. ( I should have seen that coming!) "Excellent work, McFist!" The Sorcerer appeared on the hologram. McFist and Viceroy appeared out of the shadows. "Alright, I'm here! Now what do you want with me?"

The Sorcerer turned towards me. He snaps his fingers and red stank comes swirling towards me. My clothes instantly transformed into a silk blue dress with the waist belt studded with diamonds. My hair was in a long French braid and pearls were intertwined in it, and I had a golden queens crown on my head. "My dear, I want you to join me on the side of evil."

I was stunned by his request. "What makes you think I will want to join you?!" "I can give you everything you have ever desired, make all of your wishes come true, I can make you my queen. What do you say?" "No," was my instant response. "Perhaps you would like to think it over." "Ok, still No."

Just then, Ninja Randy started to stir. I already had a smoke bomb ready for action in my other pocket. "McFist, were going to have to go with Plan B." I gulped. Plan B is never a fun plan. A glass dome fell around Ninja Randy. It looked completely air tight. Then I knew it was air tight! I suddenly saw Ninja Randy look like he was gasping for air.

McFist is trying to suffocate Ninja Randy!

* * *

**Ok, it's 2 am and I'm really tired if you offered me a line or phrase for me to use I'll probably use it in the next chapter! Bye! Give me more than a one word response!**


	3. The Arrangement

**Randy's POV**

_I woke up from the tranquilizer inside a long, glass tube. I couldn't breathe! McFist was suffocating me! I looked up and I saw Lorelei in a cage, and she was looking at me in horror. This is just like in my nightmare! (Read New in Norrisvile!) Then I saw Lorelei screaming something at McFist and the Sorcerer, who I saw in the hologram_

_when I turned my head. I couldn't hear anything through the glass and I was losing consciousness. But then the glass tube lifted up and I could finally breathe. I took in deep breathes. Then Lorelei's cage lifted up and she over towards me. _

_"What's going on?" "McFist was suffocating you." "Oh, I know that. But what made him stop?" "I, uh . . . " She was having trouble with her words. She reached into her pocket and threw down a smoke bomb. And we were smoke bombed back into my house. My legs would work, but I just had trouble balancing. She helped me upstairs and onto my bed. I took off my mask and the suit turned back into my clothes._

_"What happened to you in there?" She was checking my cuts and bruises. "Well, they were electrocuting me, and I pretty much blacked out most of the time." As I was explaining she was taking her hair out it's braid. "Well, you have more than just cuts and bruises, your body is numb right now so you can't feel it, but, you have broken ribs."_

_"No, wonder it's hard to breathe. Although, I am looking at you at the same time." She smiled. She was wrapping her white streak of hair around my hand. "What are you doing?" "You can't tell Howard about this either!" She started singing the Spanish lullaby._

_A la nanita nana,_

_Nanita ella nanita ella,_

_Mi nina tiene sueno, _

_Bendito sea, bendito sea, (x2) _

_Fuentecita que corre clara y sonara,_

_Ruisenor que en la selva,_

_Cantando y llora,_

_Calla mientras la cuna se balansea,_

_A la nanita nana, nanita ella, (x1) _

_A la nanita nana,_

_Nanita ella nanita ella,_

_Mi nina tiene sueno, _

_Bendito sea, bendito sea, (x1) _

_Fuentecita que corre clara y sonara,_

_Ruisenor que en la selva,_

_Calla mientras la cuna se balansea, _

_A la nanita nana, nanita ella, (x1) _

_Her hair streak was glowing, and I suddenly felt bliss. I felt calm and relaxed and it was flowing through my body. "I'm guessing that comes with the ability of being a mermaid." She unwrapped her hair from my hand and my body was healed. "I actually don't know. My mom said that if I'm hurt or I think I'm dying, to wrap my hair around me and start singing the lullaby." _

_I sat up and I could breathe normally again. "They'll be coming for me soon." I looked her way. "Who will?" "McFist's robo-apes." "I'll help you fight them." "No." I kept looking at her. She sighed, "I made a deal with the Sorcerer and McFist. If I wanted you to live, I had to marry the Sorcerer."_

* * *

**B.T.M.S.O.T.S**

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?" He screamed at me. I again punched him in the face. "How many times are you gonna punch me in the face?" "Until your not stupid enough to yell at me or make me angry anymore. Plus, it's pretty fun!" I was really stressed out about this arranged marriage thing. "Look, I was trying to keep you alive, ok?"

There was a banging at the door downstairs. I had to run ahead of Randy to get to it first. I opened it and saw Howard. "Where's Cunningham?" He yelled. I steeped aside and showed Randy, standing behind me in relief. I closed the door after he came in. "Randy! Thank god your safe!" We had to explain to Howard what

I had to do in order for Randy to still be alive. After a few minutes, there was another banging at the door. "Go up stairs and hide. NOW." They didn't have to be told twice. "Wait at least 10 minutes before you come out!" "Gotcha!" Once they were both up stairs, I walked up to the door and opened it. A robo-ape was standing right outside.

"I won't fight! Let's get this over with." I was lead to a miniature limo. Like the kind the royal families in England use. I stepped inside and saw Viceroy. "Where's McFist?" "He had to finish up some business with the Sorcerer." I sat directly across from him. The door was then slammed shut, and we drove off back towards McFist's mansion.

"Look, I know your upset about this whole arranged marriage thing, but look on the bright side." I looked at him in shock. He was usually the quiet one. "And that would be..." "I thought there would be one." "It's an arranged or forced marriage, what do you think? Plus in the Japanese culture, women were told to shut up and do what they are told. They aren't given respect."

Then something came to my mind. "Why are you trying to cheer me up?" "Hey! I may be an evil scientist, but I do have feelings. Besides, marriage is all about happiness and love. And now you have a marriage." "But I don't love him! And all he wants me for is power! And what? You don't think I could've gotten married in the future?"

"You know, I'll just shut up." "Thank you!" I looked out the window. Probably the last time I'll ever see the daylight on such an awesome city. We arrived at the mansion. Nothing has changed, except most of the trees were cut down, so that idea to escape can be crossed off the list. The security has been tripled. And my bedroom window has bars on it.

I was escorted to my room with my hands cuffed behind my back. Once inside, Viceroy replaced my cuffs with metal wrist bands. "If I were you, I wouldn't touch the outside of this house with those on." My door was shut and locked. Then I remembered my cellphone! I got it out and called Randy:

Randy: Lorelei, are you alright? Did he hurt you?

Me: No, I'm fine, but I can't step foot outside the mansion.

Randy: Why not?

Me: I'll be barbecued.

Randy: Me and Howard are working on a way to get you out of there and out of this forced marriage!

Me: Randy, you can't, there no way out of this. And he's tripled the security! Just, stop! I don't want you or Howard getting hurt because of me!

Randy: Lorelei?

Me: Yes, Randy?

Randy: I love you.

I smiled to myself.

Me: I love you, too.

We both hung up. And just in time, because then my door opened. McFist walked in. "What do _you _want?" "I want you to know that, whatever happens, I actually still want you to be my niece." "_WHAT?" _I turned around and saw him holding a wedding dress. It was like those princess wedding dresses you see in the fairytale weddings.

Except this one was strapless, and without the puffy selves. "Why would you expect me to still be your niece? After everything you caused!" "Well, it's just that, your like a daughter to me, and I just want you to be happy." "Really? Your marrying me off to an evil sorcerer who is only using me for power! You almost kill the boy I love and who loves _ME_! What makes you think that I'm happy?"

Then he just laid the dress on the bed, walked out of the room, and locked the door behind him.

* * *

**YES! I KNOW I BORROWED THE HAIR THING FROM TANGLED! I'M ADMITTING THAT I DON'T OWN IT! I HAD WRITER'S BLOCK! SO ANYWAY! **

**LORELEI AGREED TO THE MARRIAGE! HOW WILL RANDY TAKE IT? THAT ADDMITED TO EACH OTHER THAT THEY ARE IN LOVE! FIND OUT TOMORROW!**


	4. Author's Note

**Hey guys! Sorry this isn't a chapter! I just want to say That since I'll be working at the zoo the rest of the week don't expect any other uploads of the sorcerer's bride! Sorry!**


	5. The Wedding Day

**I'M BACKKKK BABE! OH! OH! I'm back with the next chapter for The Sorcerer's Bride!**

* * *

**Randy's POV**

_I had to stop that wedding! I don't care if I die in the process. (Well, maybe a little.) "What did she say, Cunningham?" Howard had been writing down possible battle plans. "She said stop." "Why?" "She doesn't us getting hurt anymore because of her." I sunk down into my bed. Then an idea pooped up. I whipped out my cellphone and texted Lorelei._

_Me: When is the wedding?_

_Lori: Tomorrow at 5. Please don't do anything stupid._

_Me: No promises!_

_I hung up. "Hey Howard, you remember those old fashioned ways of them saying 'Speak now, or forever hold your peace'?" "Yeah, in those stupid chick flicks, why?" I pulled out the Nomicon. I was sucked in._

_I landed in what looked like a Pagoda. "Nomicon, I can't believe I'm asking you this, do you know anything about Japanese Marriages?" I watched as the inside of the Pagoda changed and looked like a marriage ceremony. _

_Then there was a beautiful Japanese bride and what looked like a groom. Then some text came down in blue and red. _

_**"The Bride is forced into the marriage by her parents, only the groom can say no. But if there is someone who doesn't agree to the marriage, they are allowed to win the Bride/Groom and will battle for each other's affection, if the groom loses then the marriage is canceled."**_

_"Hmmm, Thanks Nomicon." I was pushed back into my body. Howard was standing over me. "What?" "You know you drool when your sucked into that book?" I wiped the spit off my chin. "So, you have a plan?" "Yep, and I know how I'm going to do that."_

* * *

**B.T.M.S.O.T.S **

It was an hour before my forced wedding. I hadn't gotten a text from Randy since last night. The Robo-apes had me fitted into my dress. My hair had been curled and pearls intertwined within it. I had silver heels on that were pinching my feet. My face had been done with make-up. Light blue eye shadow, bright red lipstick, hot pink blush. I looked like a supermodel, which made me want to throw up.

I was then dragged to McFist Industries. His office was into a Japanese themed wedding ceremony. There was an audience of Robo-apes and the Sorcerer's hologram was there. McFist and Viceroy were also there. They were wearing the same tuxes they wore during the Fall Dance. But Viceroy had a black sash hung around his neck. I guess he was the Justice of the Peace (The guy who marries people.) I was given a bouquet of blue tiger lilies (My favorite flower.)

The Japanese music began to play, which signaled my cue. A miniature Robo-ape went into front of me as the flower girl. Another was behind me to hold my tail. I walked down the aisle. One of the Robo-apes began crying oil tears.

I stopped right in front of the Sorcerer and handed my bouquet to the girl Robo-ape behind me who was intended to be my brides maid. Viceroy stepped up and began the speech.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today, to join the Sorcerer and Lorelei Beverly in holy matrimony. But if there is anyone who thinks these two should not be wed, Speak now or forever hold your peace."

"I do!" Shouted a familiar voice. Then a smoke bomb came into the middle of the aisle. And the Ninja was standing in the middle of the aisle. I smiled brightly at him. "R- I mean, Ninja!" He pointed a finger at the Sorcerer. "I challenge you for the right to marry Lorelei Beverly." The Sorcerer growled and the Robo-apes were getting up to attack. "WAIT!" Shouted the Sorcerer. The Robo-apes sat back down.

"I accept! What is your challenge?" I raised a hand. "Don't I get a say in this?" "No!" They both shouted in unison at me. "Well, aren't I popular." I mumbled. "Don't worry, you get use to it." Viceroy whispered to me.

"My challenge is Escape. McFist will chose **_one_** of his Robo-apes, we each have to try to get out of here with Lorelei, if I win she comes with me. If the Robo-ape wins, Lorelei is yours."

* * *

**Randy's POV**

_McFist chose the fastest Robo-ape he had. We both started on side of the room. The exit we had to cross to win, would be the entrance of McFist industries on the 1st floor, and McFist Industries was like 10 stories high. Lorelei was standing in the center of the room. The gong sounded and I used my Ninja Sprint. I grabbed Lorelei first and carried her bridal style. _

_But then the Robo-ape snatched her and slammed me against the wall. He carried her over his shoulder. I ran along the ceiling and snatched her back. She was quite happy to see me because she held on tight. The Robo-ape ran a bit faster and tried pulling her away. But he only managed to get some of her dress. _

_ We were on the 7th floor when she was pulled from me. I jumped down from the ceiling and looked at her in the arms the ape. It wasn't until the 4th floor that I gotten her back when I tripped him and she went flying and I caught her. "There's a secret passage way!" She yelled. "Take the next right!" I did as she told me. The passage way took me all the way to the 1st floor! _

_I raced down to the exit and crossed it! I WON! Lori was hugging me so tight I almost couldn't breathe. The Robo-ape came after us, weirdly out of breath. "Hey, Robo-ape." He looked at Lorelei. She handed him her bouquet. "Give these to Viceroy and tell him I'm throwing it to him." The Robo-ape nodded, took the bouquet, and went back inside. _

_I smoke bombed us back into my house. I took off my mask and Lorelei tackled me with a hug and kissed me on the lips. "Thank you!" She was crying tears of joy. "Oh, gross!" We didn't notice that Howard was in my room. She got up off of me, and went to her room to change clothes. "So, how was the wedding?" "I stole a bride, raced a Robo-ape to the first floor, and nearly got my life strangled out of me." "So, it went pretty good?" "Totally." We did our signature hand-shake._

* * *

**_The End...?_**

**That is the end of THIS story. There will be another! Sorry to have kept you all waiting! Please tell your fans, and your friends of my fan fictions! Bye! And please read some of my other fan fics!**


End file.
